


Comic con Crushes

by Ellienerd14



Series: Co-writing [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Comic Con, F/F, F/M, Faberry, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hunger Games, Klaine, M/M, Pining, brittana, nerd, nerdy love, samcedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Despite being an award winning actor, the only thing Blaine wants is Kurt, a fellow actor and Blaine's best friend. That only problem is they live cities apart. Until Comic con comes along, where the stars of the Hunger Games and Harry Potter unite and find romance and friendship along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Amber who wrote this with me!!!

"I can't believe we're back in good o' Ohio" Santana said, throwing the bags of food in the back direction of the car before getting in herself. Sure a backpack was a lot considering they were only driving from their hometown of Lima to Columbus but sugar was necessary.

"Rumor has it witchcraft declares something will happen every 50 years." Rachel said, causing all (but Brittany who believed it and was planning a thank you letter to the witch) to laugh.

"Really?" Brittany asked, causing the others to share worried looks.

"Yeah?" Kurt replied, sharing a don't spoil this look with his best friend and Brittany's girlfriend Santana. 

"Okay so what do we even know about this trip?" Kurt asked, since he wasn't in the last meeting with their manager Marley.

"Well do you remember that nerdy comicon thing we did last year with the with the rest of the hunger games cast?" Rachel explained, getting a nod from Kurt.

"Well because we are going to be filming the second on partly in Ohio due to budgets and all that jazz they want another conference type thing. But only with a few of us, the stars. But rumor has it that the harry potter cast will be there because they are also doing their second movie, and I hear they are filming some of it on our set! " Rachel giggled excitedly. Kurt gazed at her in bewilderment. The harry potter cast. That means Blaine. Kurt met Blaine two years ago just passing by. This was when the American reboot of Harry Potter was still in filming. he had only gone to guest star for a week but had ended up bonding with the new lead Blaine Anderson. They had given each other their numbers and since then they had texted each other every week keeping each other updated in each other's careers and lives. Kurt had kept Blaine up to date on New York news and Blaine and keeping Kurt up to date on the HP news since they both loved the movies.  Wow Kurt thought smiling maybe we'll actually get to talk in person.

While he was daydreaming his closest friends and since he had gained a role (due to Arties help in casting), co stars were bickering as usual. "Rachel is everything with you seriously rumor has it? Or are you just hinting at me to sing that song again?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"Ooh can we?" Brittney asked enthusiastically.

"What song?" Kurt asked, snapping out his daydreams.

"They rocked a mash up of rumor has it and someone like you in high school" Rachel gestures to the two girls in the back seat but kept her eyes fixed on the road.

"Sounds fun." Kurt noted slightly sad, since he had graduated a year early due to McKinley's easy schoolwork he missed their performances. It help him kick start his career as Rachel and the others were getting their senior year finished, Kurt was being talented spotted and guest starring on multiple shows.

"Tina's place is the next corner." Santana told Rachel, with unnecessary hand gestures and venom. 

"I know." Rachel snapped. 

"Just reminding you." Santana snapped back, glaring at the girl in question. 

"Can you wait till we at least ten minutes into the drive before you too try to kill each other?" Kurt asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Please San?" Brittany pleaded, Santana nodded, trying to please her girlfriend and was rewarded with a kiss.

"Oh god why did I think working with you guys was a good idea?" Kurt asked both his friends and himself. Both Tina and Rachel had gotten roles in the Hunger Games, Artie's first directing gig last year, which became incredibly popular. Rachel had starring as Katniss, with Tina playing the quirky Effie Trinklet. Brittany starred as co-director and finally made it on camera playing a career in the sequel Catching Fire. While Santana and Kurt were new to the movie playing Enobaria and Finnick. At the time of the first movie, the rest of the cast had already been stars so having 'newbies' (the newbies being Rachel and Tina) starring was a risky choice but had gone down surprisingly well. Santana and Kurt built up their acting career on the same show 'Supernatural' and were wildly popular, and since Santana and Brittany were still together, making Brittany popular by default. The official cast list had been released already and fans of the series were excited for both the sequel and the new cast members.

"You love us." The girl chorused in response to Kurt's question, causing everyone to erupt in giggles. Kurt smiled, despite their quirky nature they were right, he loved them in the most platonic way possible. Most of them were gay anyway, all but Tina actually.

Rachel pulled up into Tina's driveway and  hardly had to honk for her to come sprinting out with a bag in hand and a grin in place. 

"Bag in the boot, you're in the back" Rachel instructed as Tina approached the car. Tina appeared to be excited as her smile was stretched for ear to ear or even wider, if possible, it was like looking at a cartoon, a cheesy one. 

"Wait a minute." her expression changed to a serious face. "Why am I in the back with these two?"

"Stick out Chang." Santana said gesturing to the empty seat behind Kurt. He mouthed good luck to her, glad to have called shotgun earlier.

"Santana can sit on my knee to give you more room" Brittney suggested.

"It's alright, and good morning everyone! Ready for a road trip!" Yep. Tina changed since high school. She became more... Grown up. She got everything that she thought was wrong with her life, changed it and turned it into a good thing. Especially since the movie. Who knew playing a crazy fashionista would turn her from bitter to a ray of sunshine? Now no one would ever remember the girl that got ignored or the one who spoke up and sounded narcissistic just happy fun Tina!

"Are you guys excited for filming?" Tina asked, bouncing in her seat. 

"Kinda, I get to throw knives at people so I'm happy." Santana answered, her casual tone more frightening than her answer. 

"I was looking forward to it but since she," Kurt turned to nod at Santana, "is allowed near weapons I'm terrified."

"Pur-lease I won't hurt one hair on your fabulous head." Santana said. "I'd get arrested."

"Sorry for asking." Tina muttered. "Rach?" She asked back to her bright breezy self.

"As always I am happy to take on the role of Katniss. and reconnecting with the cast." Rachel replied in her interview like tone. 

"Same." Tina gushed. "You guys will love it - and them." The friends fell into easy chatter, making there way to Comic Con.

Meanwhile: 

Seriously these 3 are the slowest people I've EVER met. Artie thought as his eyes flickered to the sleepy, unorganized cast mates of his that all appear to have the energy or enthusiasm as a zombie. Quinn had her hairbrush trying unsuccessfully to rid her unnaturally blonde hair of knots, while Blaine's bed hair was like Medusa (he wasnt kidding) and Sam was already in the car and ready to go, but fell asleep waiting for the rest. Artie couldn't blame them, they were pretty slow.

"Hurry up, we don't have forever!" Artie bellowed. The two half asleep stars winced, not used to the early mornings. Sam stirred a little but went back to sleep. He was a heavy sleeper. 

"But Artie..."

"Seriously..."

"Zzz..." 

Were the responses Artie got. 

"We don't have all day. And I'll get lectured by Rachel." Artie complained.

"Berry ?" Quinn asked. "Why'd she lecture you for being late? It's our cast only." 

"Well it would be a surprise but some of hunger games cast will be there." Artie said. "So hurry up before she has my head on a stick." 

"Quit moaning." Quinn muttered. 

"Which members?" Blaine asked in a casual tone. Which his friends saw through instantly. 

"I'm not going to tell, so if you want to know you have to HURRY UP!" Both Quinn and Blaine groaned then raced inside to finish getting ready. 

Ten minutes later Blaine emerged with his hair gelled neatly and his bow tie crooked. Followed by an angry Quinn, who was yelling about how Blaine hogged the bathroom and used all the hot water earlier. 

"In the car! Now! Wake up Sam."

"Great." Quinn muttered sarcastically.

"Yay, we're being yelled at already." Blaine added clambering into the drivers seat. 

"Who's coming?" Blaine asked, pouting at Artie in his usual childish way.

"It's a secrete." Artie insisted. Blaine gave Artie puppy eyes but got the same response.

"Not for much longer. 'Going to pick up @TinaCohenAwesome  for a road trip.' Plus a picture of her in a car with Santana Lopez her girl Brittany and - you'll like this one Blainey - Kurt I-wish-he-loved-me-back Hummel." Quinn put down her phone and smirked victoriously.

"Look your crush will be there." Sam said, apparently in the mood to tease Blaine on his crush. And yes he was aware it was weird to basically be in love with someone he'd spent more time texting than spending actual time with. And still he felt like he knew Kurt better than he knew any of his close friends or even family. Blaine felt he had this strong connection to this amazing mysterious boy whose face he could hardly remember (as much as he like to say otherwise it was true, Blaine hadn't seen Kurt in forever and watching him on tv is kinda creepy).

"You guys are no fun." Blaine said slouching into the driver's seat.

"Hey!!!" the three protested loudly well except for Sam who muttered it half way between sleep and awake, since apparently mocking Blaine took out all of his energy.

"Excuse you! I am a blast!" Quinn smiled. 

"Mhmm sure." Blaine said as if he didn't quite believe her.

"At least you'll get to see him." Artie reminded Blaine, trying and succeeding to get a smile on his face. 

"And confess your undying love for him." Quinn added with a smirk. 

"I'm not in love with him." Blaine protested. (He totally was but they didn't need anymore encouragement for teasing him.)

"We all remember the time you cried when he dated that guy Chandler for a month." Blaine glared at them. The incident which shouldn't be named was a dark time in his life he didn't need reminding off. His friends hadn't got that memo.

"I hate you guys." 

"See that's your problem, you love us-"

"Just like you love Kurt."

Blaine shrank into his chair and focused his undying attention to the road before reaching over and blasting the radio to drown out his friends remarks and conversations. 

Artie paused the radio long enough to say; "Blaine, we tease you, but you know we support no matter what, and we'll always be here."

Blaine already knew that. He knew his friends were really great and always helpful no matter how annoying they could be (a lot).

"Yeah, thanks." 

The car was silent apart from the radio and occasional snore from Sam.

"Do you guys think I have a chance with him?" Blaine asked, thinking back to Kurt's pretty eyes, the one feature he'd never forget. "Honestly?"

"Of cause Blaine, you're awesome." Quinn replied, "Kurt won't know what hit him."

"But remember to be careful, you've talked to him but you haven't seen him and there's a big difference so he might surprise you..." Artie said in a tone that made Blaine think of his Mother.

"Thank you doctor Phil." Blaine snapped. "I know he might have changed but I know Kurt and he's special."

"Aw," Quinn cooed, "that's so beautiful." Blaine only glared in response, it was going to be a long trip.

\---

After hours of driving and several stops along the way the boys and Quinn finally arrived in Ohio.

"So hotel?" Blaine asked, eager to stop driving and feel a bed beneath him. 

"Nope. We've got to go straight to comic on for a sound check, then we can knock off for the day." Quinn informed them, having read the schedule after stealing it from Artie. 

"Okay boys I'm going to the bathroom meet you there in ten." Quinn ruffled Artie's and Sams hair (ignoring Blaine since his was in half a tub of gel). 

"Ten minutes?"

"Girls."

~~~~~

"Maybe you'll be the one to save me, you're my wonderwall,"

Rachel looked up from her phone at the sound of beautiful singing. A blonde girl with long beautiful locks and the most delicate eyes Rachel has ever seen before stepped out from around the corner of the building. Rachel recognized her but she was unsure why.

"Yeah cause maybe you're gonna be the one to save me..." She continued singing. Rachel had stood there for an entire verse watching this angel and listening to the miraculous voice she held and now this angel was at the chorus again and all Rachel could think was 'I wanna be the one to save her'.

The pretty girl noticed Rachel's staring just as she finished the song and reached the entrance to the girls toilets. 

"Oh uh, sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." She quickly said in response to Rachels dumbstruck expression.

"I-uh-no, you definitely were weren't disturbing me, or uh, or anyone anywhere around here, or even anyon-" Rachel was cut off by a laugh almost as angelic as the voice. Rachel went bright red and gazed at her shoes suddenly finding them very interesting. Until a hand popped into her view under her gaze. 

"I'm Quinn," The blonde introduced herself.

"Rachel." 

Quinn laughed sweetly again, making Rachel even more sure this girl was an angel. "I know, I watched your movie. It's one of my favorites."

"Really?" Rachel asked. "I'm glad to hear. I'm actually here for the conf- omg your Hermoine."

Quinn laughed, and wow was it cute, "Took you long enough to realize."

"You hair was darker and shorter in the movie. I didn't realize straight away. I should have my friend Kurt made us watch it like ten times." 

"You really liked it?" Quinn asked looking happy. "Really? Your such a good actress, it's really inspiring."

"That's how I feel about you! Well my absolute favorite is actually Barbra but..."

"Barbra? "

"Streisand."

"Cool. Well Rachel Berry I came to pee but-" Quinn takes Rachel's phone from her hand types a few things in then smiles, winks and disappears into the bathroom. 

"You okay Rach?" Tina asked after leaving the bathroom a minute later. 

"Never better." Rachel replied, her hand still tingling from Quinn's touch. 

~~~

I can't believe them. Blaine thought to himself, frowning. They left me. Just up and left. Sams gone to take photos with fans, Artie's gone to find someone, Quinn in this daydream trance thing....wait nope, now she's walking away. I could do with a coffee.

"Do you always monologue with yourself?" A familiar voice asked. Blaine turned around to see the object of his affections for the last two years smirking at him. 

"Kurt!" Blaine throw himself at his crush. (Which he wasn't going to tell Kurt.)

"Missed you too." Kurt joked, keeping his arms tight around Blaine. 

"I have missed you." Blaine confessed. It was true, texts weren't the same as actually talking and hugging. (Especially hugging though kissing would be nicer.)

"Okay, what about that coffee you were talking about?"

~~~  

 

They had been chatting for over an hour and were on their third coffee, but Blaine wasn't complaining. He hadn't seen Kurt for so long and he wasn't going to waste a second. Kurt returned, having been dragged away by some die hard fans for a photo. Blaine launched into a long story, describing his friends and what they were like on set. Unsure how the conversation quickly flipped to completely unrelated topics, Blaine's face began to warm as his thoughts wandered to a place that is much less child-friendly, he was biting his lip deep in thought wondering whether to make a move or possibly never have the courage. Courage that's what he needs. But it's something about Kurt, when he's with Kurt all of his courage, cockiness, bravery and well anything that wasn't anxiety drained. With a shaky hand Blaine gently placed his hands on Kurt's knee. Kurt tensed for a brief second but carried on telling his story.

Kurt paused and looked like he was deep in thought before starting "Blaine? Would-" 

"Can I say something, quickly?" Blaine asked, deciding it was now or never. Kurt nodded and Blaine continued with his confession. "I like you. And not in a friend way. In a I think you're adorable and I really want to kiss you way." Blaine finally looked up to see Kurt smiling. Relief and excitement washed over him and Blaine was glad to have made his little confession.

"That's helpful because I was going to ask you on a date."

"Oh." Blaine whispered. "What now?"

Kurt laughed, "I thought it was implied, we go on a date." Blaine blushes again only this time so does Kurt.

"I'm in town til Friday-" Kurt starts.

"Can't we just have it tonight? I honestly don't think I can go til Friday without....." Blaine mumbled the last part but Kurt seems to get the idea.

"Okay but we have to be home early, we have our interviews tomorrow." Kurt says smiling so broadly it appears to be breaking the jaw to form it.

"Oh right. That's going to be interesting." They laugh for a while longer before going their separate ways with a very quick hug goodbye.

~~~

"Blainey-Days, you're late!" Blaine groaned, only one person called him that and it was Kitty Wilde. Kitty was his and quinn's manager/dictator. What she lacked in height, she made for in threats and sass.

"Hey Kitty." Blaine said weakly, knowing he was in trouble for something.

Kitty grinned wickedly, "Where were you?"

"Coffee" Blaine answered simply.

"Right well no time for that now, in five minutes you'll meet the cast of The Hunger Games, I want you all to-" Blaine stopped listening part way through Kitty's crazy ideas and plans. His thoughts kept wandering back to tonight no matter how he tried to prevent it. 

"B?" Quinn asked, nudging her cast mate."Yeah?" Blaine asked, still in his dreamy state.

"Everyone else's gone." 

"Oh." 

"What you thinking about?" Quinn asked, "your lover boy?"

"Yes actually." Blaine admitted, "we have a date tonight and-"

"Oh My GOD BLAINE!!!! THATS amazing!" 

"Yes but please font say anything to anyone else just in case it..."

"Blaine you're amazing, it won't flop. You'll be great together! Now come on we've gotta Harry up."

"Harry up? Seriously you need to get better puns" Blaine says as they start walking towards where they saw the other crew.

"My puns are fine." Quinn muttered, unsure on how to react, Blaine ignored her comment.

"I know you have short legs but hurry up." Sam called. 

"Moron." Quinn and Blaine said at the same time.

"Guys this is Rachel, Santana and Kurt." Artie introduced. "better know as Katniss, Enobaria and Finnick."

Kurt rolled his eyes and moved to Blaine's side while Quinn joined Rachel, pick up lines running through her head."So you guys already know each other then?" Artie asks looking at the two pairs.

"We-" "sort of-" "Quinn an-" "Kurt jus-" The four of them try to talk at once about how they met. Artie just sat there with his jaw open.

"Fine then, no need for introductions we should head to the studio for a sound check our interview starts in two hours" Sam said intelligently.

"Fancy seeing you here." Kurt said jokingly nudging Blaine.

"Weird huh." Blaine replied, feeling brave he reached out to take Kurt's hand. Both boys blushed. 

Artie being hand holding level caught a glance of 'Klaines' his nickname for them entwined fingers and felt his heart lurch. Finally his OTP are getting together but if they knew he and Quinn had set this up they would both be so mad.

Artie's not the only one who noticed an unusual closeness of two friends. Sam did. But while Artie was watching the two striking guys laughing and talking Sam had noticed Quinn's new interest. He had always loved Quinn but she was gay. Sam knew that he's just can't help but feel the way he does especially when she flipped her hair or winked and smiled. Now watching her watch this new girl Rachel he couldn't help but feel jealous-

"Sam you alright?" His thoughts were interrupted with a concerned Blaine,who was still pressed against Kurt.

"Uh... yeah why."

"You're frowning and you don't frown." Blaine explained.

"I'm good." He reassured his best friends. Blaine still looked suspicious, and followed Sam's gaze to the girls ahead. 

"You like Rachel?" Blaine asked, getting the girl wrong. 

"No." Sam whispered quietly. "Quinn."

Blaine looked shocked while Kurt looked more confused. "Sam, she's..." Blaine began. 

"I know, but I can't help how I feel." Sam snapped, before marching away. It's so unfair he thought everyone got something out this damn conference but me.Same grudgingly took a seat on a chair. He closed his eyes and from the stress frustration and self pity feel into an extremely deep sleep that contained dreams of brutally harming Rachel and running away with Quinn in a flowing white dress and a beautiful tiara.

~~~

"Okay everyone backstage we're going to start letting fans in in a moment. So remember what I said. Answer the question, don't say anything you can't. Be quick if possible" the head of backstage and people relations explained again. 

"And where is Sam!" Everyone searched around for the blonde boy and spread out.

~~~

"He's just asleep!" Blaine called, catching sight of his best friend. "Poor Sammy." He added, seeing the pained expression on his face. 

"You found him?" Artie asked in relief. Then taking his clipboard he hit the blond boy on the head. "Up!"

"What?" Sam asked in sleepy confusion. 

"You fell asleep. We start in five." Artie explained. "Now get up!"

"What?" Sam repeated in response. 

"Come on." Tina said, shaking Sam's arm. 

~~~

They all wait back stage in an unscripted silence, everyone straining to hear the excitement of the crowd flow in into the audience. 

"Okay guys, 3...2..." Sue held up a 1 on her finger and silence is heard from every angle.

"Hello everyone, so today we have a real treat for you but before we get into that, I'm Sue and I'll be your host this wonderful day." The crowd applauded enthusiastically.

"From the Hunger Games Catching Fire we have Rachel berry, Tina Cohen Chang, as well as newbies Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and Brittany Pierce." The announcer contuined. The actors entered the stage only to be greeted with more applause. 

"Hello Ohioans!" Rachel greeted.

Santana went for the more blunt "We're back bitches." While Kurt and Brittany waved, while Tina simply blew kisses to the excited crowd. 

They all took their seats and Sue rose the microphone again.

"And fresh off filming the new version of the classic Harry Potter series, please welcome from the Prisoner of azkaban, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans and Quinn fabray! As well as directorArtie Abrams." They entered onto the stage to a huge round of applause and took their seats too.

"So first off we have some pre designed questions for the cast, then you guys as the audience can have your go at them" Sue announced smiling broadly. "Question one for the Catching Fire cast, how is working with weapons?" 

"It's fun actually." Rachel answered, I live in New York so at least we have protected from muggers." The crowd laughed at her joke, while Rachel grinned smugly at there reaction. 

"And throwing knifes is surprisingly fun although dangerous." Kurt added.

"Stop the violence!" Brittany exclaimed, causing a second set of giggles. 

"I can spin sai swords and I never cut myself by one single day with their weapon and I didn't just have make up injuries." Kurt added ignoring Brittney, obviously used to it. 

"You can spin sai swords? Bring them out you have to show us" Sue said excitedly earning applause and loud agreement from the crowd. Blaine watches curiously as a stage crew person bring out two swords with very sharp tips and long bent handles. Kurt stands up to accept them and walks around in front of the table holding the swords in a strange way, in seconds he has the swords spinning very quickly and is doing amazing tricks with them while the audience and everyone seated at the table claps and whoops loudly.

"Thank you." Kurt said bowing. "Now you know I could win the hunger games for real."

"Against me? Not a chance. I still keep razor blades in my hair." Santana interrupted. 

"We wish she was kidding!" Tina said onto the microphone. 

"Okay the next question is for our other cast." Sue said, nodding in Blaine and Sam's direction. 

"In the original Harry Potter films starring Daniel Radcliffe his stunt double David Holmes was paralysed after an accident occured while filming. Have you had any major injuries or accidents on set?"

Blaine took the microphone "Well they don't use stunt doubles for us, they did to begin with but not anymore and I think it's safe to say that we have all had some form of injury though none quite so severe-"

"Not quite but I broke my arm when Hermione was tackling the whomping willow actually in the most recent film. And I know Sam as Ron had to have this clasp biting into his leg which was later animated by Artie into a dog dragging him."

"That really hurt, apparently television blood is actually real blood" The audience laughed at Sams comment but he just couldn't work out what was funny. 

"Great, well we'll ask a few more questions when the audience questions ask if they ask so who has a question for either the hunger games crew or the harry Potter crew?"

Practically all the fans raised their arms, excited to ask about the cast and movies they loved is much. 

"This is for the catching fire cast, who was the most excited for filming and the movie?"

Tina raised her arm. "That would be me. I love acting. And I always squeal on set."

"She's like the sunshine." Brittany added. "But I'm the prettiest, so it's okay."

"Hi first can I say I'm a huge fan of both movies and I admire all of you so much." 

A few people along the table nod while others say small Thank you's.

"So my question is actually for one of the Harry Potter cast who is absent, but will we ever see Draco get a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

Many of the table smile and Blaine speaks up

"Well, in the original he actually gets with Pansy Parkinson and ends up marrying Astoria greengrass whoever that is and I think our goal is to keep it as close to the original as possible so we don't even know exactly what's going to happen" he explained.

"Couldn't you tweak it a little so he and Harry end up together?" The girl next to her asked, pouting. A small round of applause came from the audience and a few excited fans cheered "Drarry!"

"Well Artie...?" Quinn asked. "Your in charge."

"I'll see what we can do." Artie answered mysteriously. He was met by applause and cheers. 

"You really like your gays." Kurt commented. "And I thought this was Ohio."

"There cute." The girl who asked said. 

"As a proud gay, thank you." Blaine chimed in. 

"How many of you are?" A fan in the first row asked. 

"Me, Tana, Rachel, Kurt." Brittany said, pointing at each of them. 

"Plus me and Q." Blaine added. Sam scowled, but it went unnoticed by all but Artie, who made a mental note to investigate it later. 

"Are any of you guys dating?" Another fan added, in a hunger games tshirt asked. "I mean other than Brittana?"

"Well..." Kurt began unable to decide what to say, Blaine gave him a curt nod and Kurt carried on.

"Blaine and I have a date set up but we don't know what's gonna happen." It took less than a second for a nearby fangirl to make up a name and scream-"KLAINE!" 

"I knew it! sólo tomó siempre ahora Berry me debe de cincuenta." Santana cheered, switching to spainish midway. Brittany laughed, being the only panel member to understand and hugged Kurt. 

"My unicorns getting some action." She added, which was sweet yet disturbing.  

"Okay, we have someone over here." A young girl with dark skin and beautiful long dark hair stood up.

"Hi I'm Mercedes and my question is for Sam, in the movies you fall in love with Quinn's character and I was wondering being such good friends if filming those kind of scenes is awkward or if it's easy?"

Sam started to remember. How he likes Quinn outside of the fim but she'll never like him back.

"Well I know that for me those scenes are kind of weird since we had to film them over and I've with different angles and yeah I Don't know what do you think Q?" 

"Well actually for me no. I'm openly gay so it doesn't mean anything to me so it's just fun, I try to enjoy it as best as possible.Kissing scenes might be weird though." Quinn contuined. "But they have to go through puberty first."

Laughter rang throughOUT the audience. "But you wouldn't want to? Sams like so cute." Mercedes argued. "Sorry celebrity crush alert."

"Same." Kurt said. "I like a celebrity dork too." He winked at a blushing Blaine causing the audience to 'aww'. 

Meanwhile Sam looked at Mercedes. She was pretty, dark hair falling in waves and a quirky outfit. If he wasn't in love with Quinn he might have looked for a little longer. But he didn't, he turned to look at the beautiful blonde instead. Sm watched as she made kissy faces at the boys. 

Love hurt. Especially unrequited love.

The rest of the interview dragged by for Sam and he stuck to basic answers and a lot of the time diverted the attention from himself. However for the rest of the table and audience the interview and questions we're over way too quick. They all had so many laughs that almost everyone forgot this was a televised (on YouTube anyways) interview.

 

As soon as he could, Sam left the table, refusing to look back. 

~~~

Blaine was nervous, very nervous. This was his first date in almost three years, he had started filming at nineteen in Ohio, and then as soon as he left met Kurt, and no other guy seemed to live up to him. That wasn't going to be a problem tonight though, he had a date with his dream guy. 

"Calm down Blaine." Quinn said, in her calming voice. She was on her laptop, online shopping and consulting Blaine on his date, oblivious to Sam glaring at Rachel who was sleeping on her shoulder. 

"I'm not nervous, I'm excited. Do you think he'll like me?"

"Sweet Blainey, don't worry. Your gorgeous and have your charm and dapperness and Kurt likes you. Go to the place now, it's almost 6."

"Thanks Q!"

Blaine left the hotel room and walked to an awaiting taxi. Clambering in his thoughts were everywhere but seemed like vultures circling the one topic.

'What if this isn't the right venue to take him to on a first date?' 'Could I have been more original' 'What if Kurt isn't dressed up and fancy like I am?' All of Blaine's thoughts seemed to be nervous questions and he needed answers so to comfort himself he started making answers for himself; 'the venue is fine it's not too fancy and formal and not too well what ever the other option  is.' 'being more original is too risky at this point.' 'Blaine you idiot This is KURT we are talking about, he dresses like he's on the runway when he has to take out his garbage.' Blaine had no more time to fight with himself as the taxi pulled up outside of Ohio's Famous Breadstix

"Okay Blaine...deep breath."

"Dude you're hot it'll be fine, Kurt will love you but can you please pay me?" Blaine payed and only realised that he must have been thinking mg out loud after the cab had disappeared.

Taking a deep calming breath Blaine waited outside. His favourite blue eyed actor showed up, and a smile cracked on his face. "Hey B."

"Hey Kurt." Blaine replied shyly. 

"I like your bow tie."

"Thanks, I love your...everything." Blaine blurted out before he could even think about the words he'd formed. Kurt just blushed a deep deep red and grabbed Blaine's hand taking him inside. 

"Blaine can I ask you a serious question?"

"Y-yeah of course" Blaine stuttered only his imagination could dream up the questions Kurt was plotting to ask.

"Why the hair gel? And why so much of it?" 

"Are you serious. Okay you have never seen me with hair gel and you probably never will, Kurt. My hair is curly and I don't just mean curly I mean curly Afro curly. I look like Medusa after being in a room with balloons for too long." Kurt just laughed.

"Well one day I'll find a way to rid you of your hair gel." Blaine noticed Kurt talking as if they we're a strong couple laying out their future and felt even more empowered and even a little courageous.

"You can try." Blaine teased back, matching Kurt's flirty tone. 

"I never thought I'd get to do this." Kurt admitted sounding happy. 

"Do what?" Blaine asked, squeezing his hand, were it lay intwined with Blaine's on the table. 

"Go on a date, in Ohio. Find a cute boyf- guy to go out with me. It's great." Blaine smiled, Kurt's confession was the most adorable thing ever, and he was pretty sure Kurt had almost called him his boyfriend. 

"It's weird we're both from Ohio, and we only met out of it. It's like fate." Blaine grinned at Kurt. "Like we were meant for each other."

"I don't really believe on fate, but I think your right."

"About what?" Blaine asked, watching his date try to hide a blush. 

"Us being meant for each other."

\----Meanwhile-----

"Okay time to face the elephant in the room, Sam I'm dating Rachel, Klaine is finally together everyone is happy and in relationships and you're just, stuck. That's why we've made it our duty to find you a date or at least a good time." Quinn said proudly with Tina and Rachel at her sides. The girls took Sam on a drive to a nearby and very popular club the whole way yelling over each other about what sort of person Sam needed. 

"Finally, dude tonight you're gonna get laid" Artie called as he approached obviously having been here earlier - really everyone was there except Kurt and Blaine.

"Nah can we just go home?" Sam protested.

"No!" The rest of them called in unison. Sam rolled his eyes , walking away from his friends. They didn't understand, he didn't  want a hookup or even a date with a girl in a sleazy bar.

"Okay guys today an old performers back in town. Miss Mercedes Jones." The announcer called. Taking a seat tucked in the corner, Sam watched a semi familiar girl enter the stage. Mercedes had long, curled black hair in a loose wave down her back. Her dress was glittery white and Sam noticed she was very pretty. Different to Quinn too. Not just in looks but in presence, Mercedes seemed shyer while Quinn was confident. Leaning into a more comfortable position, Sam watched as Mercedes sang. He was sure he knew her. The young woman's eyes met his and she blushed a faint pink, standing up straighter. Like she was trying to impress him. The thought sett shivers down Sam's spine. 

He had a feeling about this one. 

The rest of the night he ignored the girls his friends tried to introduce him to and kept ordering cola while either watching or listening to this unique girl sing. He loved the way she grew more confident with each song , the way she seemed shy every time she glanced in his area of the room, the way she sang with passion and talent beyond anything he'd seen before. As the night drew to a close Sam watched Mercedes grab a drink from the bar and head outside so without and doubting or second thoughts he followed.

"Hey" he said boldy and Mercedes jumped spilling her drink on her dress.

"Damn sorry, I just wanted to say that you were amazing up there and I don't know any other way of asking this but uh, do I know you?"

"Ohmygosh." Mercedes said in a rush. She looked taken aback by Sam. "I mean, I'm a fan of Harry potter. I mean who isn't? Sorry I usually don't sound so dumb." Mercedes took a break and looked away, clearly embarrassed. 

"Thank you. I'm a fan of your singing, you have a beautiful voice." 

"You think so?" Mercedes asked in delight. "Um we didn't meet technically, but I asked a question at the conference. 

Sam nodded, remembering the pretty girl from earlier. "Hey.... Didn't you call me cute?" He asked. 

"I-uh" Sam watches as her dark cheeks turn a sudden pinky shade.

"I just wanted to see you blush." Sam smiled.

"Sam! SAM!" His friends were calling from inside, probably found a girl he suspected.

"Mercedes, is there any chance we can get out of here, my friends they-"

"Sure I'd love to show you around Ohio."

"I grew up here so that's alright maybe something else."

"Really. What school did you go to?" Mercedes asked.

"I went to McKinley" Mercedes looked as though she was about to faint.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked quickly.

"Ah yeah, I went to McKinley too."

"Really? I don't think I saw you, I'd remember." Sam winked at Mercedes. It was nice to flirt, he had been into Quinn for so long (six long  months) he hadn't flirted with her (for obvious reasons).

"It's a big school. We probably had different classes." Mercedes said, smiling. 

"I was there for my senior year only." Sam said. "I went to Dalton with-" 

His sentence was cut off by a loud "Sam!" from inside.

"Coffee?" He asked Mercedes. 

"Sure."

~~~~~

Mercedes smiled at herself as Sam went to buy her coffee. Just a couple of hours ago he was an celebrity crush from a movie she only watched to please Artie (the smug idiot directed it after all). But now, he was her date. 

"One latte." Sam passed her the coffee. 

"Thank you. So Sam, do you usually do this?" Mercedes asked, fiddling with the cup. 

"What? Talk to beautiful woman?" Sam teased. He was a bit of a dork, but it was endearing. "Not as much as I like."

"Why?" Mercedes asked curiously

"I had a long crush that was never going to work and was always pining over her."

"Ah, Quinn."

"How'd-how-"

"Dam you were blatantly staring at her all day and when you weren't staring enviously at her you we're trying to rip out Berry's soul with the daggers from your eyes."

"I-i didn't realise." Sam muttered.

"Anyways Sam, you don't have to talk about her if you don't want."

"Cool, because I want to hear about this wonderful woman in front of me."

"We I went to McKinley then to a Californian music school. One of my singles 'Hell to the No' is in the process of making and should be released late this year so you wouldn't have heard of me yet but I'm working on it."

"My girl will be famous and I'll be the first to buy your music." Sam said giving Mercedes a gentle kiss on the hand.

"And just so you know you are an amazing singer."

"You really mean that?" Mercedes asked, her heart thumping. 

"That your a great singer? Mercedes I've heard you, you sing like an angel." 

Smiling Mercedes corrected him. "I meant the 'my girl' part."

Sam blushed, it was a nice change.  "I didn't mean to be cocky. I just thought you liked me.... from earlier. And I like you from now."

"Of course I like you!" 

"Well since the feeling is mutual...." Sam trailed off leaning towards Mercedes, Mercedes caught on and closed the distance between their lips and they enjoyed a sweet gentle kiss.

"So do you want to ditch this place and go out or...?"

"I can't sorry I have to get to sleep  I've got a lot of travelling to do in the morning. I'm flying to London with my producer"

"Oh. So you don't live here?"

"Nope.I live in California"

"New York." Sam said. He handed Mercedes his number, private instagram, twitter, Facebook, Skype any way that they could talk and she gave him all her information.

"Damn we're both so busy, how are we going to see each other?" Sam asked 

"Well how bout we don't make this official. If we meet again it's fate and we should definitely get together." Mercedes said. While Sam was sad as this meant not calling Mercedes his just yet he was also determined to make sure their paths would cross.

"Okay. Can I walk you home?" Sam asked taking Mercedes hand in his.

"Sure, it's three blocks that way."

The walk was silent, apart from Mercedes musical humming. He squeezed Mercedes hand and pulled her closer to him. 

"You know I have a copy of my cd I could autograph for you." Mercedes offered. 

"I'd love that." Sam said, smiling brightly at Mercedes in return. 

"I have a concert in New York in a about a month. I'm not the only singer, but..." Mercedes let her voice trail off. 

"We could meet up?" Sam suggested. 

"Yeah." Mercedes looked down shyly. "This is my house."

"Oh." Sam said. In the last hour he hadn't thought of Quinn. But relishing he would get his heart broken he was reminded of his earlier heartache. Santana was right, life's a bitch. 

"Do you want to come in?" Mercedes asked quietly.

"I mean we're not going to see each other for a while and I'm having so much fun, Sam." 

"Yeah, of course I'd like to." They walked up front steps and into a deceivingly spacious house. It was almost like a loft it had a kitchen dining and lounge all together in a rectangular shape then at the end of the room it was obvious the room was an L and in that part of the L was a lovely curtained off bedroom. There we're only three doors. One outside to the front, one in the kitchen leading to the back yard and one leading to a small toilet room. Mercedes noticed Sam looking around.

"It's not much but it's home."

"Its beautiful, especially for Ohio." Sam said quickly turning his awe filled gaze to the lovely woman. She handed him a Cd and a small plate of sweets with Fudge Cake, Lolie log and a cute star shaped shortbread cookie. 

"I figured you'd be hungry and all I have in the house is a few things I baked yesterday." Mercedes smiled. 

Sam bit the cookie. "That's amazing!"

"I try." Mercedes said smugly. 

"So you can cook, sing, your funny and gorgeous?" Sam asked. "Your actually perfect."

Mercedes blushed. "I'm not perfect."

"No you are." Sam argued. He moved closer and kissed Mercedes, pulling her close by the waist. 

"Okay." She whispered breathlessly. "I'm perfect."

"Damn, life's a bitch." Cursed Sam, voicing his earlier thought. 

"Because I'm perfect and I'm leaving tomorrow?" Mercedes asked, making a usually reassign remark sound bitter. 

"Yep. Sound like one of the rom coms Blaine and Quinn make me watch." 

"Well for now neither of us have to leave..." Mercedes said resting her head on Sam's shoulders.

"You have to sleep though."

"Stay the night...please?"

"Um..." Sam pondered the question and decided he'd rather that then to go home and have everyone quiz him at this late hour.

"Sure why not." Mercedes went to the bathroom to change into a beautiful nightgown and Sam stripped down to his boxers. They crawled under the covers, cuddled and then just....fell asleep.

~~Meanwhile~~

To Sam

U ditch us? Jerk

Quinn sighed, still no replies from Sam. He didn't need to ignore her, she was just trying to help. 

"Trouty mouth left with the singer. Names Mercedes." Santana took the empty seat by Quinn. 

"Good for him." Quinn cheered, toasting her glass with the other girls. "Guess he didn't need his wing woman after all."

"Unlike our porcelain and his bow tie wearing hobbit." Santana complained. 

Quinn grinned. Santana's bluntness took some getting used to but it was funny. "Only took them two years." She sighed. "Literally."

"Two years?" Santana asked. "Porcelains crush started a year ago with a shirtless photo shoot."

"We're still avoiding the drool stains." Rachel added, she was tucked under Quinn's arm. As Santana warned, she was a sloppy drunk. 

"Gross."

"Wanna dance Sanny?" Brittany called from the other side of the room. 

"Coming baby." Santana replied, getting up to meet with her girlfriend. The two danced well, considering how many drinks they had. 

"Dancing?" Rachel asked, her eyes lighting up like a kid in a candy store. "Quinnie dance with me."

"Sure." Well, Quinn couldn't deny a chance to get closer to Rachel. 

"Your hair is pretty." Rachel giggled  drunkenly. 

"So is yours." Quinn complimented, running her hand through Rachel's dark locks. 

"Your..." Rachel fell over before she could finish. She began laughing hysterically from the floor. 

"I think you've had enough drinks." Quinn said to herself. Santana and Brittany helped pull up Rachel who then latched onto Quinn. Tina had left earlier with Artie.

"Let's go to the hotel." Brittany suggested. Both Quinn and Santana agreed. Quinn because Rachel was a hot mess. Santana because Brittany was just hot , based on the way they started making out as soon as they got into the taxi. 

When the arrived Santana Brittney we're deep in a lip lock and Quinn was struggling to keep Rachel in a healthy position. They found they're to their room on the fourth floor eventually and not without difficulties. Rachel's drunkenness was just the start... Quinn's heel broke from all the extra weight, Santana's hair extension got caught in the elevator door as she was trying to enter, Rachel decided she needed to throw up and had to OK rush to the nearest public bathroom down the hall then the light in the elevator blew and Brittney was sure she felt an earthquake but no one else had so they let it slide.

Finally getting to the security and privacy of their hotel room the girls separated. Santana and Brittany disappeared into their room making some loud noises that usually would have annoyed Quinn but since she was here with Rachel and Rachel was too drunk to notice, Quinn felt no need to  get mad. Instead she lead Rachel to her temporary bedroom and sat her down on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling hun?"

"Drunk." Rachel giggled. "How drunk am I?"

"Very." Quinn answered. "I stopped counting after the fourth cocktail. You want some coffee?" She added, after spotting the shiny machine in the corner. 

"Yeees." Rachel answered, rolling around on the bed.

"Sure Hun. I think you need it." Quinn pressed buttons on the machine, unsure of how to use it. She finally found the right one and made two cups of coffee. 

"Here you go." Passing the stronger drink to Rachel Quinn took a seat on the second double bed.  

"Thanks for the date." Quinn smiled as she heard Kurt's voice outside, he was clearly talking to Blaine. 

"No thank you very much I had a great time." Quinn placed a finger against her lips too shush Rachel as Quinn snuck towards the door. She gazed through the peep hole nosily and saw Kurt leaned against his door and Blaine with one hand on the door frame and one hand on Kurt's hips. Quinn felt as though she shouldn't watch but at the same time she couldn't take her eyes off the boys. The we're whispering now and Kurt's eyes we're darting around nervously. 

 

"I guess this is the part when we kiss." Kurt said, quiet enough that Quinn could barely hear him. Based on the way Blaine's eyes widen he did. 

"Are you serious?" He asked. 

Kurt answered by closing the inch between them and kissing Blaine. Blaine moved him closer by tightening his grip and Kurt tossed his arms around Blaine's neck. Quinn wondered if she'd ever kiss Rachel like that. With so much love and passion. 

"I like this part." Blaine said, both sounding and looking stunned. 

"Me too." Kurt replied. He kissed Blaine's cheek and put his key in the lock. Quinn dived onto the bed next to Rachel. 

\----3 years Later---

Brittney walked up behind Santana and kissed her ear softly.

"Hello beautiful." Santana whispered back.

"This place looks amazing, Hummel really did well." Santana complimented "speaking of Porcelain where on earth is he? He planned this engagement party he'd better show up." 

"Ooh look, Mercedes is going to sing again babe I'll be right back." Santana watched as Mercedes sang Shaking my Head as Brittney danced alongside her.

She had been surprised when Marley, during her wedding to Ryder had given her the flowers. Till she had turned to see Brittany with a ring. Santana had said yes of course.  

"This is awesome!" Quinn gushed, appearing at the door with Rachel on her arm. The two had been dating (minus that three week long fight) for almost three years. 

"So is my ring." Santana offered it to Quinn. 

"Pretty."

"I can't believe it, you two are absolutely perfect together I just cant believe you've FINALLY decided to get married." Rachel gushed as Quinn was still talking to Santana about her ring and that day a few short weeks ago.

"Perfect." Said Quinn breathlessly and simultaneously Kurt and Blaine had arrived and joined the party.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Blaine apologized to Santana and Brittney.

"Where were you?" Santana demanded. She always was very forward.

"Well as an engagement gift we give you this apartment." Kurt said.

"We already live here dumb ass."

"But now only you two live here." Kurt smiled.

"Kurt and I just finished moving into our new apartment, its just a few blocks away and it's really cool."

"So we don't have to put up with your noisiness anymore? Best engagement gift ever." Santana said sarcastically.

"And we got these." Kurt handed each of the girls a beautiful necklace. the necklaces shad beautiful half heart on the chain and when put together the engravings read 'Brittana for now and forever'.

"Thanks Kurt and Blaine." Brittney said pulling them into hugs and Santana was for once speechless.

"Isn't that Sams girlfriend singing?" Blaine asked remembering the many Skype sessions between the two. 

"Mercedes? Yeah I hired her."  Kurt said smugly. 

"Where is Sam?" Quinn asked. "Haven't seen him since filming earlier."

"He went to get cake." Blaine answered. Turning to his boyfriend he asked: "Want to dance?"

"Always."

"Is that from my movie or yours?" 

"Neither, its from the movie of our life."


End file.
